1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device having a semiconductor element over a glass substrate with an insulating film interposed therebetween.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional method for manufacturing a polycrystalline semiconductor used for a thin film device such as an insulated-gate field-effect transistor, there is a method which employs a laser annealing method (for example, refer to Patent Document 1: Japanese Published Patent Application No. H 5-182923). Specifically, a silicon oxide film which is a base protective film is formed over a glass substrate, and an amorphous silicon film is formed over the silicon oxide film. Subsequently, heating is performed to reduce the concentration of hydrogen contained in the amorphous silicon film, and the amorphous silicon film is irradiated with a KrF excimer laser beam to crystallize the amorphous silicon film, thereby forming a polycrystalline silicon film.